Gary Walsh
'Gary Anton Walsh '(born August 1978) served as the Personal Aide to former President Selina Meyer for two decades. Gary has been by Selina's side when she served as Vice President, Senator of Maryland, and even before she served in Congress. Informally known as the "Bag Man," Gary goes wherever Meyer goes and carries anything and everything she could ever ask for. Gary is portayed by Tony Hale. Description Informally known as the "Body Man," Gary goes wherever the Vice President goes and carries everything she could ever need - newspapers, magazines, make-up, hairspray, and sweeteners. Gary plays a "vital role" in the Vice President's day-to-day life. "What you see is the swan, what I'm carrying is her two big, very busy webbed legs and feet." Background Personal Gary was born in Birmingham, Alabama, in August 1978. In Nev-AD-a, Gary tells Charlie Baird that he is an only child. This is contradictory, however, as in B/ill, it is revealed that Gary has a nephew, and Gary mentions he has a brother named Sean in a deleted scene in the episode Andrew. In Judge, Gary's father accuses him of killing his twin brother in utero. According to Gary, he as always had a good relationship with his mother, Imogene. His father, Judge Walsh, has always been disappointed in him and wanted a "man's man" for a son. Professional In Frozen Yoghurt, Selina mentions that Gary studied "science" at the University of Virginia. In Thanksgiving, Gary claims he has a bachelor's degree in hotel management from Cornell University. Gary has been by Selina's side for decades, having met Selina when he was 15, working as a candy striper at a hospital the day Catherine was born in 1994. Gary was by Selina's side during her time in Congress and in the Senate from 1999 to 2013. In South Carolina, Gary claims to have been in the same position for 18 years, meaning he was promoted to bagman in 2002. Career in politicsCategory:Characters VP's Personal Aide (2013 - 2016) In the first episode, Gary volunteers to go retrieve the card that Amy had signed under her name instead of the VP's. Wanting to look inconspicuous, he borrows Sue's bright red coat. Gary does manage to steal back the card and parades it in the air upon his return to the office. Dan antagonises Gary, asking if he'd ever take a bullet for the VP and this causes him to later on dive in front of a sickly man who was about to sneeze on Selina, taking the "sneeze bullet". Consequently, Gary later gets sick from this and comically falls behind in his duties. Gary is shown to be extremely competent at his job, always anticipating the VP's needs showing that he knows her better than she knows herself and he is also good at providing small talk prompts. Though the things he does for Selina may seem trivial, he knows exactly what Selina needs to cheer her up - usually through his snack choices. When Selina thinks she might be pregnant, Amy has Gary buy pregnancy tests from the pharmacy where he accidentally leaves his tag hanging out, leaking the news that the VP might be pregnant. Gary panics that he has damaged her image and is fully prepared to lose his job but Selina tells him that she knew about this and it wasn't a big deal to her, laughing off the fact that she would ever let him go. In the second season, Gary has a girlfriend, Dana, who increasingly gets between him and Selina. Gary talks about her a lot at the office. When Selina says she won't run with Hughes for re-election in 2016, Dana wants Gary to join her at her cheese business. When Selina announces she wants to President, Dana is bitter with both Gary and Selina, as Gary stays on the Meyer team for her presidential campaign. In The Choice, it is revealed that Gary and Dana are still together. In a deleted scene in Convention, Gary reveals that he is not married, meaning that either Gary and Dana haven't gotten married yet or they are no longer together. Throughout the beginning of the third season, Gary begins having intense pains in his shoulder, resulting from holding the "Leviathan" all day, every day for years. Gary is able to relieve this pain, eventually. Gary is the first to find out that Selina will become President (except for Kent, who delivered the news to Selina) and immediately breaks down into tears. In addition to this, his nose starts bleeding, and he and Selina breakdown laughing on the bathroom floor. President's Personal Aide Now working in the West Wing, Gary finds himself feeling sidelined, now being in the presence of so many other workers who are around Selina. This isn't helped when Gary goes way over budget for the planning of the Israeli State Dinner. He and Selina get into a fight that night, where he stands up for himself after Selina says he is unimportant. After the fight, the two's relationship gets back to normal. Gary continues to be by Selina's side throughout her presidential campaign, on the campaign trail and in the White House. With the election nearing, in order to get the Families First Bill to fail, Gary hires Amy and Dan to convince congresspeople to vote against the bill. Unknowing that Gary is doing this, Selina sends Jonah and Richard to convince congresspeople to vote for the bill (knowing they'll ultimately fail). One congressman catches on to the scheme and demands a congressional hearing after the bill fails. On the night of the election, Gary tries to console Selina after she learns she won't be President. In the preceding months, he continues to help Selina with various needs regarding the election. Gary bonds with Charlie Baird when Selina begins dating him. He seems distraught when the two break up. In Congressional Ball, Gary is said to be named one of the 50 hottest D.C. staffers. However, the name was a typo, actually being "Gary Welsh". When Selina learns that Laura Montez will be President, Gary has a breakdown and accuses the staff of caring about themselves, and stating that he was the only one who cared about Selina. After the helicopter carrying he, Selina, and her family, he offers an umbrella to Selina as it begins to rain, with the two listening to Montez's inaugural parade. Post-White House activities (2017 - present) After Selina leaves office, Gary accompanies Selina to the Whispering Sands Wellness Center in Arizona, where Selina would be briefly institutionalized following her loss. Selina relocates to New York later that year. Gary lives with roommates in Hoboken, New Jersey, and has to wake up at four in the morning in order to be there in time for Selina. In Justice, Gary suffers a heart attack after discovering that Selina had a heart attack. On his "deathbed", he is able to convince Selina to attend his 40th birthday party in Alabama later that year. That August, Selina and team arrive in White City, Alabama to celebrate Gary’s 40th birthday. Gary’s mom, Imogene, meets the team and explains his father, Judge, is off with his associate on a hunting trip. Judge returns and they give Selina a tour of the house. Selina responds to the call of a donor by inviting him to Gary’s party, which she has reconceived as a humble country get-together with Confederate flags. Turned off by the whole ordeal, Gary’s friends and family leave. Selina, striving to be more relatable, makes a speech with the childhood story Gary was planning to tell to honor his father. At his breaking point, Gary yells at his dad and goes to dance with his mom. Afterwards, Gary expresses mild anger towards Selina for stealing his personal story. Gary accompanies Selina as she announces her 2020 presidential campaign, and is put in charge of the campaign's faith-based outreach program as they campaign in South Carolina. In Veep (episode), Selina has Gary take the fall for her financial misappropriations while she worked at The Meyer Fund. Gary is later imprisoned, and during his time in jail, Selina never visited him. In 2045, Gary attended Selina's funeral, finally bringing her the lipstick she wanted at the convention. Relationships Selina Meyer Gary harbors a crush on Selina which she is unaware of. In Andrew, Gary accidentally calls Selina's by his girlfriend's name and reveals he sometimes refers to his girlfriend as Ma'am, which is what he calls Selina. He also expresses a willingness to kiss Selina, something that comes up again in Convention when Selina asks if she needs to demonstrate to her daughter how to kiss properly and Gary leans in too close to her. In D.C., they share a kiss even though it is more out of excitement than attraction. Gallery Episode-23-05-1920.jpg Episode-27-03-1920.jpg Episode-20-04-1920.jpg Episode-21-09.jpeg Episode-20-1024.jpg Veep-episode-30-1280.jpg Gary character box.png